


Ashes Of Nonsense

by MaggieP



Category: Green Day
Genre: Green Day - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieP/pseuds/MaggieP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billie Joe and Mike share a joint and... an intimate moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes Of Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> a) ***DON'T OWN DON'T SUE  
> b) it's not that nasty and dirty. some things are better left implied.

The sun paints the room with a warm orange color and I’m swimming in a pool of gold. My face is numb and cold and it feels like I’ve been splashed with mouthwash. Every time Mike speaks there is a blank spot in the middle of his sentence, like falling asleep in front of the TV. Every hit is burning my lungs, turning my brain into ashes.

Mike is sitting on the bed, across from me, legs crossed, knobby fingers twisting the joint before putting it between his lips. He lets his head rest against the wall, thick white smoke pouring out of his lips.

I don’t know if it’s the weed, or the sweat on his neck, or the way his lips part, but my chest feels tight. I close my eyes, and it feels like I have been sleeping for ages when Mike speaks, though his words are just a thump that I feel in my eyeballs.

You know, I believe in chaos. I believe in turning the world upside down till you find that one thing you’ve always been looking for. I believe in going all for it and never regret anything. I believe in disorder. I believe in passion. Passion in no matter what you do or why you do it. Just… Just burn the motherfucker down and embrace the smoke, the flames… Welcome chaos with open arms. Just lose it. Lose it all.

I peal myself of the wall, and crawl my way towards Mike, my hands sinking in the mattress. My chest caves in, and when our faces are just inches away, I freeze. Wrongwrongwrongwrongwrong I think.

The kiss lasts a heartbeat, a blink of an eye. I barely feel his lips and when I pull away Mike is just… shocked. I cannot tell if he liked it or not and I’m scared to death and my stomach caves in.

Oh God.

But then he smiles, and I feel this rise in my chest and the corners of my mouth pull back in a dorky grin. He puts his hand at the back of my head, pulls me closer and his mouth tastes salty and sweet at the same time. I let his hands run up and down my sides, burning holes on my skin. His fingertips trace my spine, my hands are buried in his hair, a golden messy waterfall. The air is hot and thick and it smells like a party gone gross and out of control.

We don’t pay attention to the joint that slowly burns a whole on the rug when he lies me down; we don’t bother complaining about the sticky heat between our bodies. Our senses are wide awake but only for what we really need to feel, see, hear, taste…

One of his hands moves to unexplored territories, whereas his other hand has pinned my arms above my head. He claims every single inch of me with his touch and my breath gets hooked at the back of my throat. My name bubbles on his lips and truth be told it sounds unfamiliar but so right. He moans in my ear when I sink my teeth in his neck, feeling his pulse in my skull so intensely I could write a song to his heartbeat. I twist and swirl underneath him until I find myself on top of him. I feel him smiling against my lips when I kiss him and I giggle in his mouth. We are clumsy and awkward but for some reason every move is brave and certain.

I let him play with my belt and our gazes never stray. My thoughts run a thousand miles per second and they’re not innocent or cute. They’re dark and nasty . His teeth scrape my shoulders as I slip my hand underneath his boxers. His moans make my insides shake and I find it hard to breathe.

The phrase ‘best friends’ doesn’t really apply here… Or does it?

We curse under our breath and we can barely speak. We are just a mass of sweat and hot breath and we’re about to burn that motherfucker down until there’s nothing left but ashes of nonsense.


End file.
